


You Made Me...

by MochiMinWriting



Category: DPR LIVE (Musician), Hong Dabin, K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Korean Rapper, dpr - Fandom, korean hip hop
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Problems, Unhealthy Relationships, mature content, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Dabin's your ex... calling you late at night when you are in a relationship with Gray.





	You Made Me...

**Author's Note:**

> [ Mature Content / SMUT ALERT! ] 
> 
> Warning: This is not your regularly scheduled programming. This is NOT soft Dabin. This is jerk Dabin with some bad relationship advice.  
> Itallics= SMUT! RATED R / MA (You can skip it and still get the whole fic)
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

“Hello,” you answered your phone with a sigh. How long had it been? You didn’t know. Months for sure. 

Dabin’s head perked up from the slumped state it had been in. He ran his hand through his hair finding the proper words. “Hello, my lovely flower…” He paused almost certain he would hear a string of curses directed at him.

Instead, you sighed in annoyance. The sweet nickname caught you off-guard. His calls were starting to increase. “It is past midnight Dabin.” You knew him. He had probably just gotten home to his dark lonely apartment. WIth nothing to do his mind probably wandered. It was flattering to know you were what he thought of at his most vulnerable.

After running into him you were expecting his call. His eyes could be felt, he followed you from across the room HIs eyes always carefully averted yours when you would turn. It wasn’t until the end that your eyes met and a silent agreement was formed to have the conversation that was about to unfold.

“I made you.”

“You did…” you agreed whole-heartedly. It was thanks to him that you had become so guarded yet so free. Now that you knew all men lie you threw caution to the wind and became a whole new person. The rose color glasses you used to see life through were gone. Now you knew the only thing you should be chasing is your own pleasure. “You made me bad and naughty.”

Dabin’s chest tightened as he held back a groan of need and desire.  That didn’t stop the small growl that came with his next statement. “I know what I did…” he trailed off, the image of you clinging to Gray came to mind. The memory became distorted as his regrets made him imagine this new you tangled in bedsheets. He couldn’t stand the idea of Gray reaping the benefits of your new found confidence and attitude. “And we both know why I did it.”

“Ha,” you scoffed in disbelief. “Dabin,” you let his name roll off your tongue with a sultry smooth voice. “Everyone knows thanks to the image you painted of me.” It hurt when you first caught his friends talking about you behind your back. What hurt most was knowing Dabin was the one who put the words in their mouths. “I heard you… I heard them, all of you call me a bitch for leaving you.”

Silence. Dabin didn’t know what to say. He never imagined you had heard him. At the moment he was mad, trying to get some steam off by saying it was all on you. “…Sorry-”

“I’m proud of it.” 

His opinions had all but helped you earn a bit of a reputation. Not all bad. After all, you were being treated like a Queen by your current boyfriend. 

Dabin’s eyes widened… you really had changed.

It was too late to apologize. Nothing he said could stop you from feeling like a fool for ever believing his honeyed words of affection. “Be honest with me Dabin…what did you want?”

Once again silence. Dabin knew what he wanted now. He wanted you, your body. He wanted to have you in front of him, sitting on his lap- no straddling it. He wanted your lips on his.

But back then…What did he want? Back when you were his.

“I would like to think you actually loved me but I’ve been wrong before.” You needed to believe you had more to offer than physical attraction. “You had me first…so you must know.” It was hard to talk about yourself with your ex, someone who had known you inside and out at one point.

 

 

 

_You sighed breathlessly as Dabin’s hands began to roam higher up your thigh. They were slightly colder or perhaps you were just too hot inside that your skin reflected it. Every time he got closer to the place you needed him most, he withdrew._

_He was teasing you._

_“Dabin please…”  
_

_He loved seeing how you writhed and pleaded for him to continue doing what he wanted to your body. After all, nothing was sexier to him than knowing that you willingly wanted him to indulge. “What is it my pretty little flower…” one finger ghosted around the bundle of nerves that was to blame. “What do you want me to do?”_

_Looking away you managed to let a few words out. “Pl-please…touch me.”_

_A devilish smirk adorned his pretty face as he squeezed your thigh. “I’m already touching you.”_

_Your head shook, he knew perfectly well what you meant. He was just dead set on you voicing out your guilty pleasures._

_His hand retracted, leaving you to deal with the heat between your legs. “No?” Wisps of his hairs tickled your forehead as he leaned down to capture your lips. It was a soft loving kiss. “Flower, you are so pretty but so silent.” The back of his hand caressed your arm bringing your attention to him. It was entertaining to see you unravel._

_The loss of contact was unbearable. You sat up slightly, resting on your forearms to see Dabin kneeling in front of you. There was a dark glint in his eyes as if he had been waiting for you to look at him._

_Dabin was waiting. He wanted you to see… to take in the sight of him between your legs. Before you could protest something new he gripped your thighs tightly and pulled you closer to the edge. There he began kissing up your legs tot he inside of your thighs._

_Your back arched lifting you completely off the bed at the new ticklish sensation. Always his fingers… never his tongue. It felt wrong and incredibly right. Fingers grasped at his soft locks of hair when he dared to dart his tongue out and taste your skin. “D-Dabin-” you gasped pushing him away when your hips grew a separate conscience and bucked closer into him. “Don’t…” you breathily exhaled._

_He was eager to kiss your lower lips, to use his tongue to prod them open as he did the upper ones. But… “I will stop if that’s what you want.”_

_It wasn’t._

_He knew it too. That’s why he didn’t budge from his position. Occupying his time by circling his thumbs around your hips were he held you. Waiting for your approval, he never broke eye contact._

_How could he make you change so much? Never before would you imagine yourself in such a position. A position where you were asking for embarrassing things to be done to you. If it was so embarrassing why did you like it? Because the reward was far greater. It was only embarrassing because it was new to you. You had answered your own question and in the process talked yourself into accepting your boyfriend’s offer. “Don’t stop.”_

_Dabin smirked._

_“Keep going… please.”  
_

_There was a sense of triumph as Dabin spread your legs wider. Without warning, he licked up the first of your honey that had dripped along the inside of your thighs. He was so close, the warmth of his breath had you shivering in anticipation._

_Once he delved in your eyes shut, hands grabbed at the bedsheets underneath as you clung to your sanity. This was your body but it wasn’t listening to you. “Da-” words were hard to remember, even his name. It all became incoherent moans and sighs of satisfaction._

_Your body was now listening to Dabin… and he loved it. The power he had over you…_ _Dabin literally had made you, his pretty little flower, bloom._

 

 

 

“I loved you Y/N.” Dabin laid back into his couch, one arm over the back cushions. He thought back to when he first met you. What drew him to you? “Your smile was so inviting, I got drawn in.”

Your heart skipped a beat. Why only now, over the phone did your Dabin seem to appear?

“I love you Y/N.”

IT became hard to breath. He was using the present tense of the word. A word you hardly heard from him in the final months of your relationship. Now he gave it to you. “Stop!”

The word seeped through Dabin’s bones. It brought a chill to his spine to hear how stern you were on ending the conversation. He had much more to say.

“I gotta go,” your eyes went to the door. On the other side, you could hear Gray fumbling with the keys. It was too late to be explaining to your current boyfriend why your ex was on the phone with you.

Even if Gray was understanding, there was a limit. There was never a good excuse to be talking to an ex at such a late time of night.

Dabin cursed at the sound of the ended call. His mind was running wild with memories of you and him. What he wouldn’t do to have you there… at that moment. He realized how invested he had been at the beginning of your relationship and how HE was the one to lie and distance himself at the end.

Now he could only think of you in the arms of another man.

You were no longer his. The thought of Gray and you kept him up, turned him desperate enough to call you. He hoped you would come back to him but you were done begging him to take you.


End file.
